Venues, such as stadiums, arenas and so forth, often have a large number of users accessing communication services at the same time. This can create stress on the communications network, which may not only affect the users at the venue, but can also affect users outside of the venue. Service providers can attempt to alleviate the stress on the communications network, but this can be difficult given the number of different services being utilized and the large number of users that are being affected.